


I Felt Compelled (to Fuck)

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Sex Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry and Draco run into one another at the annual Weasley Christmas party - with someveryinteresting results.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	I Felt Compelled (to Fuck)

****

For as often as Harry got invited to parties, he truly hated attending them.

And unfortunately, as much as he loved the Weasley’s, their annual Christmas celebration was no exception. But unlike the Ministry events that he could find ways to shrug off, and dinner invitations that he could politely decline, the Weasley’s knew his own schedule better than he did, and there was no getting out of this gathering.

Harry had shown up right on time, a ribbon-wrapped bottle of Goblin Mead in his right hand and a Muggle toilet plunger in his left (per Mr Weasley’s request). 

The first hour of the party was tolerable, the full crowd had not yet arrived and the appetizers were hot and ready for consumption. 

Harry busied himself speaking with Charlie about the new hybrid-breed Dragon sanctuary that he was starting, and listening to the Chudley Cannons match on the Wizarding Wireless with Ginny and Dean. 

Eventually no more than a full minute would pass without another knock on the front door of the Burrow, and Harry was starting to feel a sense of anxiety creeping up his spine, cold sweat spreading across his upper lip and the dip of his back.

As more and more people poured into the Burrow - the noise level increasing like a _Sonorous_ with each new arrival - Harry decided to try and make his escape. 

Nodding and smiling politely to anyone who glanced in his direction, Harry slowly walked backwards until his heel made contact with the base of the staircase. Then, without a look back, Harry bolted up the stairs and looked for an empty room to hide out in.

Typically, Harry liked to spend his time in Ginny’s old room, as it had the best view of the garden and the evening sunset, but tonight, Harry felt oddly drawn in a different direction.

Something in his gut was pulling him elsewhere, and he found himself walking toward Fred and George’s old room, the door cracked open, a warm stream of light pouring through, as if luring Harry in.

As Harry stepped inside, he took a moment to glance around the old room, now empty save for an armchair pulled over near the window and a small stack of books on the window sill. 

Harry took in a deep breath, allowing the air in the room to fill his lungs fully, before he let it out. 

No more than a minute later, Harry found his skin growing warm, and pleasurably so. His cock began to fill slowly in his trousers, a familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

He couldn’t resist indulging himself, reaching down to rub over the ever-growing outline of his cock and sighing at the tingles of pleasure it sent pulsing throughout his body. Harry hummed, letting his eyes fall lazily shut as he continued to rub himself through his trousers.

With each touch, his pleasure increased, the warmth spreading from his core until it was sparking magic on the tips of his fingers.

Then, without any warning, someone came bursting into the room, startling Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and attempted to hide his growing erection. And because the universe had a truly fucked up sense of humor, Harry’s gaze was met by the wide-eyed stare of Draco Malfoy, a mixture of confusion, disgust, and something that curiously resembled desire swirling in his grey eyes.

“Uh… I can - I just,” Harry began, not even sure how to defend himself or what to say.

But then Draco was slamming the door shut and striding across the room toward Harry, a look of determination etched into his statuesque features.

 _He’s going to punch me,_ Harry thought as he stood frozen, awaiting whatever fate Draco had in store for him. _He’s seriously going to punch me so bloody hard_.

But much to Harry's disbelief - and apparently Draco's as well, considering the look of shock spread across his own features - Draco reached out and dragged Harry in for a rough kiss. 

It was the kind of kiss that Harry could feel deep inside of him, the kind that lit him up from the inside out and had him moaning into Draco's warm mouth before he could stop himself. 

Thankfully, Draco seemed to be too preoccupied with sucking a spot just beneath Harry's jaw to have noticed.

Harry clutched for purchase on Draco shoulders, hissing out a breath as Draco ran his teeth over the sensitive flesh of his neck. " _God_ , that's amazing," Harry sighed. 

Draco pushed in closer to Harry, his hips pressing against Harry’s own and leaving nothing to the imagination - his cock already half-hard and pressing against the seam of his trousers.

Eyelids fluttering and chest heaving, Harry acted on instinct, grabbing for Draco’s arse and moving their hips roughly together. The friction of their cocks had his fingers curling painfully into Draco’s flesh. They both sighed into it, leaning impossibly closer to one another and beginning to grind their cocks together - Harry’s denims brushing against Draco’s custom-tailored trousers. 

The more that they fed into their desires, the faster things escalated, and soon Draco was practically ripping off Harry’s jumper before leaning down to get his mouth around Harry’s nipple. 

Harry gasped at the suction and graze of teeth as Draco sucked enthusiastically over his left nipple before shifting to the right. “Holy shit, it’s - Merlin’s _pants_ \- it’s been a while since anyone’s taken the time to suck my nipples.”

A sharp searing pain hit Harry for a brief moment, though it faded quickly. “And I gather that you quite like it?” Draco inquired with a smirk, his tongue poking out to lick his reddened lips. 

“What ever gave you that idea, Malfoy?” Harry asked sarcastically, huffing out a laugh.

Draco hummed inquisitively before reaching out a hand to feel Harry’s cock through his denims, a devious smile stretching across his face, “Might’ve been _this_ , Potter.”

Harry’s hips bucked into Draco’s touch. But Harry didn't have a chance to speak, because Draco was already pulling Harry’s trousers open and dropping to his knees.

The sight of Draco on his knees in front of Harry was something out of one of his teenage wet dreams, and Harry couldn’t hardly breathe. Especially not when Draco was pulling his cock out of his pants and wrapping his long-fingered hand around it. 

Harry nearly passed out when he felt Draco’s warm mouth envelop his length. It may have just been a blowjob, but it was already loads better than any sex Harry had had in a very long time. “Fuck, your mouth is perfect,” Harry said on a euphoric exhale. 

As Draco bobbed enthusiastically on Harry’s cock, Harry couldn’t help but wonder how a night of anxiously hiding from a Christmas party had turned into _this_.

Harry felt as though the world was turning upside-down and he reached out for purchase, threading his fingers through Draco’s long blond locks and eventually beginning to guide Draco’s mouth on and off of his cock.

“I’m close,” Harry moaned after few minutes, loosening his hold on Draco’s hair. But Draco simply ignored him. In fact, if anything, Draco seemed to increase his efforts. “Shit. Draco, seriously. I’m really fucking close,” Harry repeated with increasing desperation, the tight coil that had been building in the pit of his stomach now threatening to burst.

After a moment, Draco pulled off, wiping saliva and precome from his face as he looked up at Harry, “I’m not sixteen anymore, Potter. You can come on my face or my mouth, or wherever you want for that matter. And I won’t get mad.” He paused and leaned in to kiss over the flushed head of Harry’s cock, “I think it’s hot when I get to swallow someone’s come.”

Harry didn’t let Draco say another word, reaching down to steady Draco’s head before beginning to fuck his cock shallowly into his mouth, his prick sliding perfectly back and forth across the warm cocoon of Draco’s tongue. Fucking _hell_ , it felt incredible. 

And as Draco moaned around him, that was all it took. Harry trembled through his orgasm, cock pulsing out come across Draco’s tongue and down his throat. 

Harry twitched as Draco pulled off, shivering as cool air hit the sensitive skin of his wet cock. 

As Harry recovered from his high, he took in the debauched image of Draco Malfoy on his knees: dressed in a pristine tailored suit and a pair of silver Dragon-hide boots, his lips swollen and red, a stray bit of come hanging on the edge of his lip, his pupils blown wide, and his hair mussed from Harry’s grasp. He was perfect. Perfectly sexy and perfectly smug. 

It was truly something out of Harry’s teenage fantasies. 

And Harry didn’t want it to end just yet.

So, before Draco could make any attempt at getting up, Harry fell to his own knees. He shuffled forward until he could circle his arms around Draco, one hand resting on his waist while the other settled on his lower back. 

“Just because I sucked your cock doesn’t mean that we're dating, Potter.”

“Piss off, Draco,” Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a deep, toe-curling kiss. Draco’s own arms gradually made their way up until they were resting on Harry’s shoulders, his fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck as they kissed and kissed and _kissed_.

With his hands on Draco’s back for leverage, Harry led the pair of them down slowly until Draco was lying with his back on the floor and Harry lying beside him. 

As they continued to kiss, Harry fumbled with the maze of buttons and zippers on Draco’s trousers. When he finally got the damn things opened he let out an “Aha!” that he had most definitely meant to say in his head. 

“God, you are such a child,” Draco whined, though the whine quickly morphed into a moan as Harry slipped his hand inside Draco’s trousers and wrapped it around his cock. 

Harry smiled proudly as he began to jerk Draco off, “And yet you like me anyways.”

“I said no such thing!”

“Mmm, perhaps. But your cock certainly did,” Harry hummed and gave Draco’s cock a particularly long stroke, pausing at the top to run his thumb under the head. 

Draco glared at him - though the act didn’t last long, and soon Draco was falling onto his back once more, his cock throbbing in Harry’s hand. 

“Hard to be mouthy when you’re about to come, isn’t it Draco?”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up,” Draco grit out.

Harry soon picked up the pace, twisting his wrist on each stroke and responding to the cues of Draco’s body in turn. 

It didn’t take long before Draco was coming, streaks landing across Draco’s stomach and the back of Harry’s hand. 

Harry brought his hand up to his mouth and cleaned off the come, before flicking his wrist and sending a simple Cleaning Charm in Draco’s direction.

“I feel like I need a drink,” Draco said after a while, his fingers now tracing patterns on the back of Harry’s hand. 

“I second that.”

And so, the pair of them got redressed and helped fix one another’s thoroughly disheveled appearances before they headed back out into the hallway. 

As Harry and Draco both exited the room, hands clasped and cheeks flushed, making a break for the back door, George Weasley stood hidden in the closet of his old room, the door cracked open and a parchment clutched in his hands. 

George pulled a quill from where it was resting behind his ear and checked off a box on the parchment. He then smiled, speaking quietly to the now-empty room, “The spell worked, Fred. It really fucking _worked._ ”

****

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always!
> 
> Sidenote: (The spell that Fred and George were creating in this fic was intended to lower people's inhibitions and allow them to act on their true desires. The spell only works when both people want one another, so it's still relatively consensual)


End file.
